All I've Got: Part Two
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Another collection of JJ/Hotch oneshots. Other secondary pairings may be mentioned.
1. Crumble

**A/N** OK, big old author's note coming up, making the following points:

a) So...those of you who have followed me across from Part One will be familiar with the set-up. Taken from the LJ community **64damn_prompts**, I decided that since there were 64 of them, I should split them up into three parts. Hence, therefore, there will be a final 20-something chapter story following this one!

b) Most of the oneshots will be totally unrelated - if I'm linking any of them together, I'll make it obvious! :)

c) And finally, I'll write at the start of each chapter which characters it's going to involve, although I'm fairly confident that all of them will be JJ/Hotch in some way - don't worry, I normally make it clear what happened to Will! ;)

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

**

* * *

**

Character/Pairing

: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #22 - Crumble

His heart shatters at the look on her face.

"I can't do this anymore," she says, and she's fighting back tears. His stomach drops to the floor because he's been here before, and he knows that there is only one outcome.

"JJ..." he attempts, but his voice doesn't sound like it should. She shakes her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. It's just not working."

His whole world is falling to pieces and he doesn't know how to stop it. It's like the walls are closing in, the emptiness growing with every step she takes towards the door.

"Jayje, wait..."

"Hotch, I can't."

Hotch. What the team calls him. What JJ calls him. Not once has she called him Aaron. He struggles to remember a time when she even called him Hotchner outside of an introduction. It was _always_ Hotch.

Because she wasn't Hailey. Hailey, who called him Aaron every day for years, who left him without a backwards glance, who took his son away from him.

Her hand is on the door handle, taking his silence as acceptance of her departure.

It's cold outside.

And then his mind is made up.

Hotch surges forward. He catches her wrist, dragging her towards him and away from the door. Like a moth drawn to a flame, his lips find hers, bruising in their force.

JJ gasps, or maybe sobs. He doesn't care. He pulls away, lets his lips walk down her throat to rest on her collar bone.

"Don't leave me," he whispers into her neck.

He sounds so scared.

If anything, JJ would realize later, it was that uncharacteristic fear in his voice that made her drop her bag to the floor and throw her arms around his neck.

Letting out a shaky breath, Hotch buries his face into her shoulder, his arms tight around her.

Her voice comes out as a soft whisper in his ear.

"We all fall down sometimes, but I can't pick you up again if you keep pushing me away, Aaron."

Hotch nods, but can't bring himself to look her in the eye and see the hurt and the anger and the how close he came to losing her for good.

He tightens his arms around her, because if he let go, he wasn't sure he would make it.


	2. Range

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

******Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Warning:** possible spoilers for 3x09 'Penelope'

**Prompt**: #23 - Range

Hotch laughs as yet another guy loses $20 and slopes away from the dartboard. JJ pockets the cash, grinning in satisfaction.

"Drinks, anybody?" she asks, and he makes a mental note to put that smile on her face more often.

Rossi shakes his head, chuckling at the hi-five she receives from Morgan. She falls into the empty seat beside Hotch.

"How do you do it, JJ?" Reid questions, because he's been watching every single one of her games and still has no idea how she manages to win each time.

JJ gasps in astonishment. "You mean there's something you don't know?"

Hotch chuckles, nudging her with his elbow when Reid doesn't quite know how to answer. She gives him a smile, before turning her attention back to the young genius.

"It's all about concentration. You can apply all the science and math you want, but if you can't focus on what you're aiming for, it's pointless."

"Like firing a gun," Reid says slowly. JJ nods.

"Exactly."

Garcia pushes a shot of something across the table.

"Is that how you...?" Her voice trails off, because it's JJ's birthday, and she doesn't really want to bring it up.

It makes no difference, because JJ knows what she's talking about anyway.

"That was...a mixture of hatred, anger and pure luck," she says quietly.

Downs the shot, winces, and slams the glass down on the table.

Hotch's hand surreptitiously falls to her back, his fingers warm against her smooth skin and telling her that there is a huge difference between saving lives and playing darts.

After a moment of awkward silence that Garcia wishes she had never put there, Morgan clears his throat.

"Okay, birthday girl," Morgan says, stretching an arm along the back of the seat, "If you can get a perfect score without gettin' distracted, you can keep the cash."

JJ arches her eyebrow, and Morgan realizes too late that she's an athlete – thriving on competition.

"Twelve triple twenties?" she challenges. Emily laughs.

"And we're allowed to put you off."

JJ scoffs.

"You can try."

It's the last dart, and everything up until now has been perfect.

He's the one person who hasn't tried to throw her off course, yet she knows he's the one who is most likely to succeed.

JJ feels her concentration wavering as he stands just that little bit too close behind her.

Hotch smirks at the unconscious tensing of her shoulders, and steps closer so he can watch the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

Her grip on the dart falters. He doesn't say anything, letting her own ideas of distraction force her mind away from the task at hand.

Emily shouts something, and JJ stiffens. Raises her arm again, eyes narrowing at the board.

Hotch moves his head just as she pulls back to throw, drops his lips to the spot behind her ear.

"Go out to dinner with me. Tomorrow."

It's too late for her to stop the dart flying free, and JJ has no choice but to watch it land a pitiful distance away from her mark.

Hotch chuckles, steps back as she turns to him with a glare. He shrugs.

"I'll pick you up at seven."


	3. Fight Or Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** #24 - Fight Or Flight

The guilt is consuming her, and there's only one person who will reason it out and not lie to make her feel better.

JJ bends down to whisper in her ear.

"I need to talk to you."

Emily blinks in confusion, her mouth forming a surprised 'O'. Nodding uncertainly, she follows JJ to her office, shuts the door behind her. She waits for the blonde agent to speak, knowing it won't take long.

JJ runs a hand through her hair.

"I slept with Hotch."

Now it's out there, she doesn't want to continue, because the truth of what she has done is killing her. Emily stares at her.

"You slept with Hotch."

JJ nods.

"Our boss Hotch."

Another nod.

"Hotch who is married with a child," Emily says. JJ groans, falling into her seat.

"This is bad," she says, her voice muffled by her hands, "Poor Hotch! Oh my God, I'm such a bad person!"

Emily lets her have her moment, because a freaking out JJ is not a pretty sight, and tries not to point out that their boss wasn't totally innocent.

Eventually, JJ stops talking to herself and lowers her hands from her face.

"What should I do?"

Emily doesn't know if what she wants to say will help, but she's never been good at self-restraint.

"Jayje, listen to me. There were two of you there, so stop beating yourself up. Secondly, this is Hotch. The man you've been in love with for a really long time."

JJ is about to ask how Emily knew that, but then she remembers where they are.

The brunette continues, her voice soft and amused.

"You should talk to him."

"But I don't think I can face being fired. Or rejected."

There's a tap at the door. Not who they expected.

"It's me. Open up."

***

The state of their relationship is in Hotch's hands, because the way it stands now, he has his whole life to lose, and JJ would walk to the ends of the Earth if she thought he wanted her to.

It doesn't stop JJ from wishing she was the _only_ woman, not the _other_ woman.

"I want us to have something, JJ," he says as he stands in the middle of her office. She wants to cry.

"But there's too much at risk, Hotch. My job, your job...Hai..."

The words are stuck in her throat, and Hotch sees for the first time how scared she is.

"JJ, I want you." He lifts a hand to her chin, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. "But I need to know I'm with you completely. All of me. Let me fix this."

So she nods, because what else can she do, and he leaves. The others don't notice. Emily won't say anything.

The whole situation has JJ wondering whether it's worth the trouble.

It's late when the knock at the door comes.

JJ pulls it open, and then freezes, her hand lingering on the handle.

"Hailey and I are getting a divorce," Hotch says.

There's a suitcase at his feet.

She doesn't know how to feel, because he doesn't sound angry, or even upset, and JJ can't help but think that this is her fault. She is responsible for the collapse of his marriage, all because for one night, they forgot themselves.

But he's there for a reason, so she stands aside to let him in.

Hotch pauses to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm going to need a place to stay," he murmurs. JJ smiles slightly.

"That's OK. I have space."


	4. Acid

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** spoilers for 5x01 'Faceless, Nameless'

**Prompt**: #25 - Acid

The others have long since left, leaving Hotch alone and miserable.

In the space of three hours, he's lost everything that means anything. Now he's completely alone, and it's horrible.

It's like acid on his skin, burning and blazing around him. And the feeling at the pit of his stomach won't leave, the one that tells him he really needs a friend.

There's a tap at the door.

He doesn't need to open his eyes to know who it is. She barely said anything to him when she was here earlier.

"JJ..." he whispers, and then she's beside him, her hand resting lightly on his arm.

"Hey," she says gently. He manages to keep his eyes open long enough to see that she's fighting back tears.

"Don't cry," he murmurs with a pained smile. JJ takes his hand in hers, perching on the edge of the bed.

"I thought we'd lost you," she says in a choked voice.

What she really wants to say is she thought _she'd_ lost him, but she can't, because less than an hour ago he watched his son leave.

Now is not the best time to bring up how much she wishes she could make his hurt go away.

JJ fiddles with the blankets, rearranging them until his hand lands on hers to keep it still.

"Calm," he murmurs, looking at her from beneath hooded eyes.

More tears threaten to spill over, and Hotch reaches out to swipe the water from under her eyes. He winces, his grip tightening on her hand.

"Take it easy," she soothes, slowly sweeping her fingers over his brow. He settles back into the pillows, sliding further down the bed.

"I think I'm going to sleep for a while," he whispers. JJ nods, folds his hands together on his bandaged stomach.

"I'll be here when you wake up," she replies, and Hotch can't help but smile as she answers his unspoken question.

"Thank you."

His final thought before he lets himself fall into unconsciousness keeps nagging at him until he does something about it.

If he's acid, she's alkali.


	5. Color

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #26 - Color

The first picture Jack ever drew for him is folded up in his jacket pocket, a joyous mix of crayon and paint and cookie crumbs.

He stares at it sometimes, when he needs that small reminder that every cloud has a silver lining.

JJ is a rainbow. Not the traditional rainbow, he thinks, but layers of color.

Especially on Red Days. When he sees her on this Red Day, JJ smiles, and it's like the sun is sitting in his office.

Red is her happy day, her 'no cases on my desk' day.

_This_ red shirt that hugs her figure in all the right places. The red heels he can't take his eyes off. The red dress that he's seen twice but has imprinted in his memory.

The lipstick that shouts KISS ME.

Black is her cry for help. It's the contrast between the light of JJ herself and the dark that has finally managed to grab hold of something inside her.

And he goes to her, and the frown that creases her brow is black, and the way her eyes have gone from sky to sea to navy, that's black too.

"What do we have?" he asks, because he's not giving her up for Black Day.

JJ shrugs, her mood matching the sky outside.

"It's bad."

At the end of the case is a Blue Day.

Case closed, family saved, cream slacks and a blue jersey. Relief.

He sits opposite her on the jet, a smile curving the corner of his mouth.

"OK?"

Hotch never knew how warm blue could be until she looks up at him.

And there are white days. White Days are the hardest for him to read, but he doesn't really care, because JJ looks amazing in white. There'll be the occasional Pink Day (not too often – she doesn't want to appear too girly) and maybe Green Days tossed in for amusement.

It takes him a while to work out which he prefers.

His favorite, it turns out, is the Black Day that follows the Black Day before that, only this time JJ isn't wearing black to reflect her mood.

She touches his arm, her body unnecessarily close to his in the empty elevator.

"They're going to notice I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday," she whispers.

Hotch does nothing but smirk.


	6. Give

A/N Yes, this is what I wanted to happen. And yes, I wish it was Hotch who JJ went to instead of Morgan, but whatever. It's still one of my favorite episodes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** spoilers for 2x15 'Revelations'- an alternate version of the bathroom scene

**Prompt**: #27 - Give

JJ punches the sink. Hears Reid's voice telling her that self-flagellation is the most common manifestation of guilt.

His touch is light against her back.

JJ lets out a soft sigh, and with fingers tangling in her hair, Hotch gently tilts her head to the side. His lips land on the slope of her neck, soft and reassuring and maybe not quite there at all.

Hotch lets his hands fall to the curve of her waist.

If he thought he could take it further, make it all disappear, he would, because she's trembling in his arms and it makes him want to hug her against him and hide her away from the world.

"We'll find him," he murmurs.

Tears drip from her cheek and she leans back, finally dropping her guard and letting him see the woman he fell in love with.

He turns her towards him and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. JJ closes her eyes, and then remembers that the rest of the team could walk in at any moment.

"It hurts," she whispers.

Hotch gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze, his lips barely touching her skin.

"Let me get you some Aspirin."

JJ nods and lets go of him, because the sooner he's gone, the sooner he can be back with her.

Silence fills the room again.

She braces her hands either side of the sink, stares at her pale and drawn reflection in the mirror. Blinks.

How much more of herself she can give to this job without losing part of what makes her human?

She thinks of Reid again. Closing her eyes, JJ offers a quick prayer. There's a low growl from behind her and her eyes fly open, flicking to the empty space visible in the mirror.

JJ lets out a shaky sigh, thinking she's crazy, but then she hears it again and before she knows it she's spinning around with her gun in her hand.

She's never seen Emily look so startled.

Feels her bottom lip tremble as she realizes that whatever may have happened when Hotch returned would have to wait.

JJ doesn't mean to hurt Emily with her question, but she does, and it's too late to take it back. It's a reflex – she's losing her grip, so she pushes and pushes until Emily has no choice but to back up into a corner.

Hotch reappears and he doesn't miss the way JJ suddenly seems to deflate. Emily is doing her best impression of a deer caught in headlights

They hear Morgan shout. Hotch turns his head, and their eyes meet for the briefest of seconds.

JJ nods once, her gaze still locked with his. Emily heads towards Morgan's voice, and Hotch lets her go without further words. JJ moves past him, pausing only to slide her hand along the firm muscles of his abdomen.

He catches her arm just before she disappears, pulling her back to press a hasty kiss to her lips.

"You'll be OK," he murmurs, "I promise."

"Promise?" she asks. Hotch nods.

"You know I'd give you the world if you asked me to."

JJ grants him the smile he is so desperate to see, and then she's tugging on his hand to lead him towards the others.

"I know."


	7. Needle

A/N Okay, so I don't have anything against the JJ/Reid 'shippers, I just prefer them as friends, maybe with a brother/sister thing going on. But I'm fairly certain you could make this 'shippy if you wanted to...

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: Reid, JJ/Reid friendship, established JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** spoilers for Season 2

**Prompt**: #28 - Needle (inspired by Run - Snow Patrol and Come Home - OneRepublic)

He has been sitting on the bathroom floor for almost an hour.

Nobody uses this floor apart from him. Head back against the wall, knees hugged to his chest. He remembers how it made him forget.

His finger above the pusher.

Just a little more. The pain followed by the pleasure.

He tightens the belt around his arm, watches the vein pulsing.

Calm, he thinks. A little more.

And then the door is flying open and he's looking up sharply. He blinks, clears his throat.

"I'm fairly certain this is the men's room."

JJ shuts the door behind her.

"Put the needle down," she commands. There's a tone to her voice that he's never heard before, and it scares him.

He thinks it's hatred.

"I need to forget," he whispers, and the idea of her hating him is worse than any withdrawal he could ever face, "I just need to stop remembering."

She kneels in front of him, her hands finding the sides of his face and pushing him up so she can look at him.

"Not like this," she says, her voice firm and desperate and breaking his heart, because he never meant to drag JJ into this.

Tears spill down his cheeks.

"This is the only way," he whispers brokenly. She shakes her head, and Reid realizes how lucky he is to have her in his life.

"No, Spence. I won't let you do this," she replies through gritted teeth, her forehead pressed tight against his.

"JJ..." he sobs. She grips him tighter, the tips of her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"I won't let you do this," she repeats. Reid slowly loosens his hold on the syringe, lets it fall to the floor.

Tears flow down his cheeks, and JJ uses her thumbs to wipe them away. He leans forward, his head dropping into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "I'm so sorry."

JJ holds him steady, moving around until he is sitting beside her. She kicks the needle away.

Reid doesn't know how she found him, but he's grateful she did, and as his body gives itself over to heaviness, he promises himself that he'll make this up to her.

It's hours later when Hotch pushes the door open, is greeted by silence and hesitates.

Locks it behind him. He takes a deep breath, then slowly rounds the corner.

He's surprised at the calm.

Sitting on the bathroom floor, between the sinks, and JJ lifts her eyes to his.

"Hey," she says with a sad smile, and Hotch realizes that Reid has his head in her lap.

The young doctor looks peaceful in sleep, he thinks.

Hotch shakes the thought from his head and kneels down beside her. His hand finds her cheek – the only part of her that isn't taken up by broken genius.

"What do you need me to do?" he asks. She stares at him, and with a slight shake of her head, tries to stop the tear that has been threatening to fall.

They're balancing on a knife edge.

Hotch rocks back on his heels, watches as JJ slowly moves Reid's head from her lap. She lets him rest on the floor, takes off her jacket and tucks it beneath his cheek.

Lifts her eyes to Hotch's and lets her hand find his. He pulls her up, squeezing her hand at the same time as she bends down to collect the forgotten needle.

Injects the drug into the basin. Moves to the toilet and flushes it away.

JJ tangles her fingers around his, and they look down at the genius asleep on the floor.

She finally answers his question.

"I need you to help me save him."


	8. Locks

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #29 - Locks

With what they see on their job, Hotch isn't surprised that JJ triple locks the doors and bolts the windows before she goes upstairs.

He waits at the bottom of the stairs as she sets about her routine, refraining from comment until she smiles up at him.

"You do have a gun, you know," he points out softly.

Her smile disappears, and she sets up the stairs, catching his hand and pulling him after her.

"I do, but Henry doesn't."

It's a fair point.

He's only been allowed to spend nights for the past two weeks, and he savors every one of them, treasures every second curled up against her.

Her bedroom ('their' bedroom one day soon) is dark.

Moonlight through the window.

They undress in silence, JJ doing her very best to distract him by sneaking up behind him and laying kisses across his back.

Hotch chuckles, turns just as her arms go around his waist, and fastens his lips to hers. He walks her backwards, waiting for her knees to hit the mattress before pushing her down.

"Goodnight," he says, but his voice is muffled by her lips and it sounds more like a jumbled string of letters.

JJ laughs softly, pulling him onto the bed beside her and rearranging the sheets over them.

"Goodnight."

Hotch presses a kiss to the spot behind her ear and then settles down into the pillows, hugging her back against him.

The nightmares start just after midnight.

Her body tenses in his arms, her arms and legs stiff and unyielding to his touch.

"JJ," he says, gently shaking her back into consciousness.

He'll never forget the scared look in her eyes as she awakes with a start.

She sits up.

"Sorry," she apologizes, wiping a hand over her face (to hide the tears, he thinks) and folds her arms (to stop the shaking) and Hotch moves towards her.

He presses his face into the back of her neck, his arms tight around her.

"Why won't you tell me?" he whispers, not certain if he wants her to hear him or not.

She does, and Hotch wishes he could take the words back.

"Tell you what?" she asks, pretending she doesn't already know. He sweeps her hair aside, lets his lips trace circles.

"About your dreams."

"I don't need to," she replies simply.

"But it might help. Splitting the burden."

His attempt to lighten the atmosphere falls on deaf ears.

"Because you're the King of Sharing," she scoffs, lying down and turning onto her side.

Hotch drops his arms from her waist, and she feels him flinch away from her. He scoots backwards.

JJ turns her head just in time to see a sad, apologetic smile grace his features.

"You're right," he admits, lying back down, "I'm sorry. I won't push it anymore."

She's hurt him, something she never intended to do, so releasing a shaky sigh, JJ rolls over to face him.

Hotch studiously stares at the ceiling, his hands on his stomach rising and falling with each even breath.

"I'm sorry," she says softly, "I didn't mean to..."

As her voice trails off, there's a moment of silence, and then JJ's sigh of defeat.

"I don't know how to start," she whispers.

Hotch shakes his head, takes advantage of her hesitation and pulls her onto his chest. Her hair tickling his chin, breaths rushing across his chest.

"Whenever you want to talk about it, I'll listen," he promises, kissing the top of her head.

JJ smiles, tightens her arm around his waist.

And just like that, another piece of her is unlocked.


	9. Slope

A/N ROFL, don't ask me what this has to do with the prompt - just roll with it. And as for setting, they're staying a hotel whilst working on a case. I'm rating it as 'M' to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: M

**Warnings:** contains some sexual content

**Prompt**: #30 - Slope

He watches her through the glass and wonders if the groan that slips past his lips is loud enough to catch her attention.

The black bikini is a stark contrast against her moonlit skin, barely anything at all to the vast expanses of skin he is drinking in.

JJ dives into the hotel pool, hardly making a ripple in the water.

And then Hotch is following her in, stripping down to his boxers and swimming silently under the water until he is far closer than he should be.

She's in her own little world, and doesn't notice him until his hand moves of its own accord, reaching out to follow a droplet down her spine.

She gasps, whirls around and clenches her fists. But it's just him, so her hands drop straight back to her sides.

His don't.

A frown creasing her brow as he circles his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

Breathless. Hotch shakes his head, because how is he supposed to explain this?

And then her mouth closes, and he's dipping his head to taste her, and pulling her closer until their wet bodies are sliding against each other. Her mouth opens to him, half surprised and half desperate for that little bit more.

He is demanding in every possible way, everything about him taking control of her senses. He is, JJ realizes, dark and mysterious and she wonders why it's taken this long for her to work it out.

Hotch lifts her into his arms, swears that even without the water she'd be weightless.

It's a downward slope with nothing slowing him down.

It's running up a hill, with JJ waiting, and only one chance to catch the ride to the top.

He holds her close, her legs wrapping around his waist and sliding down until his unwavering firmness is sandwiched between them.

Hotch lets out a low groan, presses himself more tightly against her. She tangles her fingers through his hair, gasping when his grip falls to her ass.

Lower bodies trembling in the cool water, and then their bodies are complete, Ying and Yang. They move as one, fused together with all the weightlessness of ecstasy and the heavy satisfaction of silence.

Her head falls back, the gentle lapping of the water the only sound between them.

Hotch is all lines, she thinks, all hard edges and firm muscles and sloping planes of soft skin.

JJ is having trouble thinking straight because the way his body is moving on hers has her fast approaching the cliff top, and then before she knows what to do she's being pushed over the edge and she's racing down the hill into an abyss of pleasure.

Hotch is tightening his hold on her waist, letting out a soft moan into the slope of her neck, and then it's all over.

Two bodies, one swimming pool, a million thoughts running through her head.

When they discuss it the next day, he will accept full responsibility for the swimming pool seduction, and he'll tell her that the next chapter has to be written by her.

But then, as the corner of her lips tilts upwards in a smile, Hotch goes out on a tangent to suggest maybe it should happen again.

JJ glances at him, shrugs as her lopsided smirk widens.

"We'll see."

Indifference has never sounded so good.


	10. Correspondence

A/N This may seem like such a random prompt, and it is, but it's also setting the scene for #34. I can't tell you what 34 is though, because some of you might guess the plot. I hope you enjoy this anyway! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, mentions of Emily/Dave

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #31 - Correspondence

Agent Jareau,

After receiving your request for a transfer, I am honored to offer you a role as head of Public Relations at the Chicago field office.

In light of the events of which you informed me, I think this is the best choice for all parties involved.

I am expecting your answer as soon as it is available.

I wish you all the best.

Erin Strauss

* * *

Rossi,

It's been an honor working with you.

Thank you for everything,

JJ

* * *

Emily,

You're my best friend, and one of the bravest people I know.

Come and visit me in Chicago.

All my love,

JJ

PS. Rossi is in love with you – don't let the past decide the future.

* * *

Derek,

Don't be mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye. I figured it was probably easier this way.

I've been transferred to the Chicago field office to head up their Public Relations unit. It's a promotion and a much needed pay rise.

Next time you're in Chicago, let me know?

All my love,

JJ

* * *

Spence,

I know you don't like getting letters, and I'm sorry this one won't be an exception.

Henry and I will miss you.

All my love,

JJ

* * *

Penelope Garcia,

I know you'll be flying up to see me ASAP, so I won't bother saying 'goodbye'.

Because you are the Queen of Everything Good and Kind, I need you do some things for me:

Make sure Rossi and Emily get together – yes, you read that right.

Look after Morgan. You and I both know he's not as macho as he pretends to be.

Look after Reid. If there's a problem with you-know-what, CALL ME IMMEDIATELY. I mean it.

I love you and I will miss you, as will Henry.

All my love,

JJ

* * *

Aaron,

I'm sorry.

JJ

* * *

Chief Strauss,

Thank you for the offer – I am happy to accept.

As you said, in light of recent events, I believe this will be a great career choice for both my son and me, although I will greatly miss the BAU.

Best regards,

Agent Jennifer Jareau


	11. Linger

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #32 - Linger

She is the first thing his eyes rest on, and he knows he'll never forget.

Talking with Morgan, back straight, arms folded, smile in place. He knows that she will be a woman that has a tendency to get under his skin. He obviously can't say that, so instead he moves towards them.

Morgan spots him first. She turns, and he realizes that she's more beautiful than he first assumed.

A cold band around his finger tells him to push those thoughts aside.

"Hotch, this is Agent Jareau. The new media liaison."

"JJ," she says, extending a hand. As he shakes her hand, he hopes she isn't stupid.

"Aaron Hotchner. Nice to meet you," he replies. Her smile wavers, her eyes holding his for the briefest of seconds. He didn't mean to sound so sharp.

"You too."

She's a woman who is used to being dismissed. He sees the flicker of frustration in her eyes, catches the disbelief at being disregarded as just another pretty face.

Hotch wonders why she's there, why it's this job she's chosen to do.

Wonders how long she'll last.

It's the day after that, in the middle of their latest case, her first, when he realizes how much he's going to enjoy working with her.

He hears her voice, louder than usual, and then comes around the corner to see her face to face with a local detective. Her eyes are darker than usual, flashing navy instead of sky. He stays out of her line of sight.

"I assure you, sir," she says, "that we are doing everything we can to..."

"Yeah, right. How long have you even worked with them?"

He watches her whole body tighten defensively.

"Long enough to know that these agents are the best at what they do," she replies sharply, "You wanted a profile, you got one, as well as a whole team of highly trained agents to do your job for you."

She seems to grow, and the detective suddenly stands a few inches shorter than before.

The harsh tone leaves her voice and the volume drops as the detective continues to shrink in front of her.

"All I'm asking for is a little leeway," she finishes.

Hotch doesn't hear what the detective says, but he leaves with a smile and a nod of his head.

JJ leans against the desk, tucks a strand of golden hair behind her ear, and he steps forward. Makes his presence known with a cough. She turns, and he realizes exactly how attractive she is.

But she's under his management, and he's married, so all he can do is grants her a small smirk.

"Welcome to the BAU."


	12. Charm

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #33 - Charm

JJ sighs in exasperation as Henry makes another daring attempt to free himself from her arms.

"Hotch, take Henry?" she says, just about managing to juggle the wriggling child and three plates of food.

Hotch chuckles, easily lifting Henry up on his shoulders.

"Who can you see?" he asks. The small boy wraps his tiny hands around Hotch's forehead.

JJ laughs at the frown creasing her son's brow, and shuts the car trunk. Henry is silent for a moment, before his face brightens

"Ganpa!" he says excitedly.

"And..." JJ prompts

"An' Nana!"

"And Nana," JJ echoes, daring a glance at Hotch. He looks slightly out of his depth, but she's not surprised.

"You'll be fine," she reassures, and he nods.

Six months into their relationship and it's the first time he's meeting her family. Hotch adjusts Henry on his shoulders, his eyes locked on hers.

Be yourself, Rossi had said, charming and sincere. Just tell them how much you love her.

"Ganpa!"

At Henry's shout, the two agents look forward, and then JJ's parents are in front of them.

"Baby, you look good," her father says, wrapping her in a tight hug. Hotch puts Henry on the floor, taking a step back.

"Hey, Daddy," JJ replies with a smile. Her mother does likewise, and Henry is scooped into his grandfather's arms.

"Hey, little man."

Henry gestures to him and Hotch feels his heart tighten with affection.

"'Otch."

JJ clears her throat.

"Mom, Dad, this is Aaron Hotchner."

He extends a hand. Tries to remember a time when he felt this nervous.

"A pleasure to meet you," he says, and there's a brief hesitation before her father takes his outstretched hand.

"Likewise."

It's late, almost dark, when Kate and Thomas Jareau realize that Aaron Hotchner is here to stay.

"Dada!" Henry squeals, barrelling into Hotch and oblivious to the pink blush shooting up in the man's cheeks.

"Hey, bud," he says, casting an anxious glance towards JJ's parents but not bothering to correct him. Henry giggles.

"Hug?"

Hotch doesn't think twice about picking Henry up and holding him close. It's not long before Henry's eyes start to close, and Hotch does nothing but hold the child closer against him.

Tearing her eyes away from the heart-warming interaction in front of her, Kate Jareau stands, moving back to the house.

JJ is standing at the kitchen sink, staring out of the window at her two boys. Her mother rests a hand on her back.

"How long has Henry been saying 'Daddy'?" she asks gently. JJ gives her a sideways glance.

"Aaron and I tried to get him to stop, but he won't," she replies in a quiet voice. Kate chuckles.

"Henry definitely inherited your stubborn streak, honey."

JJ tries to smile, but it gets lost halfway. Her mother moves around to face her, frowning in concern.

"What's on your mind?"

JJ shakes her head.

"It's nothing..."

"Don't lie to your mother, Jennifer."

The younger blonde sighs.

"Hotch..._Aaron _has been so great, and he loves Henry like his own, but..."

"But you're scared of getting too involved in case you get hurt again," her mother finishes.

The guilty look JJ gives her is more than an answer. Kate takes her daughter's hands between her own.

"Honey, Will left when Henry was six months old. It's only natural that he would think Aaron is his father."

"That's the problem. Henry's all set playing happy families, and I don't know if I'm ready for that..."

Her mother arches an eyebrow.

"Then you better catch up, sweetie, because everybody out there knows you're head over heels in love with Aaron Hotchner."

JJ feels tears appear in her eyes, and hates that she can appear so weak.

"I shouldn't be," she admits.

"Oh, my beautiful girl," her mother says gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "you can't help who you fall in love with. And, if I may say so, Aaron is a far better match for you than Will was."

JJ can't help but chuckle.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, honey. Now go get your boys – Henry was half-asleep when I came inside."

Hotch is rocking Henry in his arms when she approaches. JJ wraps her arms around him from behind.

"I love you," she whispers. Hotch spins around, almost dropping the sleeping child in surprise. He stares at her.

"What did you say?"

JJ laughs softly.

"I said 'I love you'."

Hotch blinks owlishly, readjusting Henry in his arms.

"That's the first time you've said that," he says quietly. JJ feels her smile fade, and nods.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

He dips his head to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Does this mean I successfully charmed my way into your life?"

"Apparently."

He smiles.

"Good."


	13. Roads

A/N If you haven't already, you may want to go back and read 'Correspondence' first! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #34 - Roads

Three months and he's just sent her replacement running. Again.

Hotch hangs his head, blows out a long breath.

"I can't work like this, Dave," he admits, "not without..."

"So do something about it," Rossi replies, his voice firm and taking no nonsense.

Hotch glances up.

"And say what? 'Your absence is affecting my work performance, so please come back'?"

Rossi chuckles.

"Or you could try 'I love you'."

There's a stretch of silence.

"What if she says no?"

"Then at least you'll know."

Morgan, Prentiss and Reid walk into the room. Hotch has made his decision, and throws on his jacket as they watch in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asks.

It's Emily that answers, a relieved smile curving the corner of her lips.

"Chicago."

***

The Chicago field office isn't hard to find. He's long lost his jacket, his shirt free from his pants and the sleeves rolled up. He stops at the reception desk.

The woman sitting there looks up.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm here to see Agent Jennifer Jareau."

"And you are?"

Puts his badge on the desk. "Aaron Ho..."

"'Otch!"

They both turn their heads, and Hotch feels a smile break free. Henry is sitting comfortably on a woman's hip, his golden hair so much like his mother's it hurts.

The woman holding him tenses. Hotch is reminded of a lioness guarding her young.

"Who's that, Henry?"

The little boy claps his hands together, leaning forward.

"'Otch!"

She arches an eyebrow at him, and then glances at Hotch. He watches her watching him.

"Are you his father?"

He's so wrapped up in Henry that it takes Hotch a moment to realize the question is aimed at him. He frowns.

"Me?"

She scoffs, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you."

"No. I'm just a...close friend."

"Are you here to see JJ?"

He nods. She studies him for a moment, before tilting her head towards the double doors.

"If you're no relation to this little guy," she says as he starts to follow, "you must be from the BAU."

She's fishing for information and they both know it. Hotch falls into place beside her.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner."

There's a flicker of recognition in her eyes, and glancing down at the wriggling child, lets Henry fall into Hotch's waiting arms.

"Max Matthews."

"Nice to meet you."

"We've got a pool running," she goes on suddenly, "over why JJ left Virginia."

Hotch is silent, does nothing but readjust Henry on his hip and wait for her to continue.

"Gina said it was a mistake at work. Bobby put $20 on relationship issues."

Hotch winces, and hopes she doesn't catch it. She does.

"So it was both," she says with a chuckle. He nods reluctantly, and wants to explain but doesn't know how.

Max smirks knowingly, and rubs her hand over the back of Henry's head.

"Along the hall, up the stairs. Tell her I'll miss her."

Now he's standing there with Henry in his arms and isn't certain if he wants to knock or not.

It turns out he doesn't have to, because Henry's small fist is already pounding on the door.

"Come in," she calls, not bothering to look up.

"Mmah!"

At the excited squeal from the doorway, her head shoots up, and JJ isn't sure which surprises her more - Henry in her office, or the man holding him.

She tries to speak, but the words don't come.

Hotch smiles apologetically, shifting the baby in his arms.

"Sorry. I intercepted this little guy on the way in."

Her legs have taken her around to the front of her desk. JJ is still staring at him incredulously.

There's a strained beat of silence, and then she clears her throat. Fights off tears, hopes he won't hear the waver in her voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you and Henry back to Virginia."

It's useless trying to hide the tears now. Henry rests his cheek on Hotch's shoulder, blue eyes watching his mother carefully.

"Why?" she asks. Hotch reaches out to wipe away her tears, his fingers caressing her skin.

"Because I'm in love with you," he whispers, "because I love your son like he was my own. Because I've read that letter every day, replayed those few weeks we had together to find out where I went wrong. And because I drove 350 miles just to tell you that I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again."

JJ leans into him, knowing in her heart of hearts that her decision was made as soon as he appeared in her office.

"Strauss..."

"I'll fix it," he says, and then she nods and he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Chooses to press his lips to hers. His voice comes out as a muffled murmur.

"Come home, JJ."

She nods again, wraps her hands around the back of his neck. "I didn't...I got scared, Aaron. It wasn't because I didn't..."

He silences her with another kiss, but not before JJ lets out a groan.

"And I _hate _Chicago!"


	14. Hunger

A/N I guess I should point out that this is AU, because there's no Henry or Will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Warnings: **Spoilers for the first half of Season 5

**Prompt**: #35 - Hunger

It's the third dream that night.

Two bodies, side by side in a haze of perfection, soft sighs of breath and the steady thump of hearts.

But it's just a dream, because there's nothing between them except...he doesn't know.

And then Hotch needs to see her. He's losing his grip on reality and to stop the search for knowledge and the quest for self-destruction, he needs _her_.

Rubbing her eyes, JJ switches the side lamp on, opening the front door. She blinks sleepily.

"Hotch...what are you doing here?"

Winces. "I don't...I just wanted to see you," he admits.

JJ stares at him, her still sleep-addled brain trying to process his appearance on her doorstep. He scratches the back of his head.

"Why?" she asks. His eyes meet hers in a silent answer – I'm broken and I need fixing.

JJ nods once, reluctantly steps aside to let him in.

Follows her down the hall and shuffles his feet. He sits at the counter, watches her move effortlessly around her kitchen

"I'm sorry for waking you," he says quietly. JJ says nothing, just opens the fridge and takes out a pizza box.

"I hope you don't mind," she continues, "it's a few days old, but I think it should be alright."

She does not intend to acknowledge his apology and even though he knows it, can't help pushing it again.

"JJ..."

This time he gets some reaction, but it's not what he would have hoped for. She slams a plate down in front of him, and he's surprised it doesn't shatter, all but throws the box at him.

Then she leaves.

He doesn't know what he's done, so he's not sure whether he should follow her or not.

It turns out he doesn't have to make a decision, because JJ is back in the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe opposite him as he stares miserably at the pizza box.

She folds her arms.

"You can eat it, you know," she points out gently, "You don't just have to look at it."

Knowing that she's no longer mad at him, if in fact she ever was, is enough to make Hotch pull the box towards him.

Lifts a single slice of pizza to his mouth, and watches her watching him.

Heat rushes through him, seizes Hotch in its iron grip and he's struggling to keep the lust at bay.

He wonders what it would be like to take her right here, sweep the plates aside and lay her down on the counter.

She sighs, knowing that he's here for the kick up the ass only she can give him, because if they ever have anything worth remembering, it's a mutual respect.

"You're so...so...so hungry for answers," she says quietly, "so busy drowning in self-hatred, so desperately holding onto this job like it's all you need to stay alive, that you've forgotten what it's like to need somebody."

Hotch is relieved as she starts to speak. When she says it, when she lays it out like she's doing now, it's simple.

"You're fighting this battle, Aaron, but you're doing it without the team. You can't beat Foyet on your own, and...I don't want to see you lose."

He's silent for a moment, and then drops his gaze to the counter.

"Am I really so far gone?" he asks softly, needing what little reassurance her reply can bring.

JJ tilts her head to the side, studying him with a look in her eye that could only be described as hungry curiosity.

Hotch swallows, his mouth running dry, but then the look is gone, and she's turning away.

"Eat your pizza."


	15. Reciprocity

A/N I think 'Demonology' is one of the episodes where people can make a case for a Rossi/Prentiss relationship. So I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: Prentiss/Rossi, JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** spoilers for 4x17 'Demonology'- a post-ep scene

**Prompt**: #36 - Reciprocity

Three hours and he's been driving in the snow with some desperate hope of finding her.

Now he's here, and knows that if she's not here, he has absolutely no idea where she is.

JJ opens the door, in a man's shirt and boxer shorts. He immediately feels guilty, because Hotch was wearing that exact same shirt four hours ago.

"Dave...Emily's not here," she says.

He wonders why she won't take the profiling classes, because he hasn't said anything yet and she already knows what's wrong.

It probably doesn't help that he looks like hell.

"Have you seen her at all?"

"Not since before. She's not at home?"

"I already checked. Three times."

JJ tilts her head to the side, studying him. She must have found her answer, or whatever the hell it is she is looking for, because she nods.

"Do you want me to help you look?"

"No, go back inside. Just...let me know if you hear from her?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Hotch I said goodnight," he says with a smirk. JJ grins, shuts the door and then he's alone again.

He doesn't know how long he sits in the car, but it's just past midnight when the light bulb finally switches on.

Speeds in the right direction, fights the temptation to use the siren.

It is the last place she'd go and Rossi doesn't know why he didn't go here first. He lets the door shut behind him, and takes a few steps down the aisle.

She's heard him, because her frame stiffens and she turns her head away. Rossi walks towards her, and when she doesn't tell him to leave, sits in the pew behind her.

It's a while before she speaks, but when she does, he hates that he can hear tears in her voice.

"I didn't know where else to go."

He's silent for a moment. Gets up and moves to sit beside her.

"Is there something you need to repent for, Emily?" he asks eventually, and watches a shudder tear through her thin frame.

"I deserve this," she whispers, "I deserve this...this hurt, this _unbelievable _hurt."

She's barely holding herself together. Rossi shuffles closer.

"You can't right a wrong with a wrong, Em," he says, and she relaxes just the slightest bit, "All those years ago, you did the best thing. For you."

"But what if that was my only chance?"

A single tear breaks free.

Rossi watches it creep slowly down her cheek, and Emily waits for the cold wetness to fall onto her hand.

It never comes.

He sweeps his thumb over her skin, catching the tear and wiping it away. Her eyes lift from the floor, confused and grateful and a little scared.

Emily leans towards him. He opens his arms and she falls into them and it's Heaven and Earth coming together in perfection.

"We'll get through this," he murmurs into her hair, holds her just that little bit tighter.

For the first time in her life, Emily is at peace.


	16. Kind

A/N I hadn't realized how random this was until I read it back...so I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, Reid

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #37 - Kind

The last three weeks, JJ had left at 3:30 without fail.

At first, they assumed it was her eagerness to get home to Henry. Hotch didn't say anything, so they let it slide.

Then one Thursday afternoon, Emily had called the house, only to be greeted by a cheery voice telling her that JJ and Henry weren't available to take her call, but if she left a message they'd get back to her.

The day after that, then two nights after that, until the team was convinced that their media liaison had some secret life they weren't aware of.

And so the investigation was launched - where JJ and Henry went.

"She's not going to be pleased when she finds out," Reid says from the back of the car. Emily shoots a frustrated glare over her shoulder.

"We're doing this for her own safety," she repeats for what must be the hundredth time, "What if she's got herself into trouble?"

"And what about Henry?" Morgan says.

"What if Henry's sick?" Emily adds, knowing that if anything will pacify Reid, it's knowing he's doing something for his godson.

"We're doing this for her own safety," Reid echoes, but he's still uncertain. Morgan pulls up in a parking space.

"A high school?" he says doubtfully. Reid leans between the seats.

"Maybe she's taking a class to get another degree."

"She already has two," Emily replies.

They're out of the car and looking around before it finally clicks. They turn the corner. Emily stops short, and feels her breath catch in her throat.

It's now, she realizes, that she finally understands that JJ is one of a kind. A genuinely good person.

"I think we got it wrong," she says, "I don't think JJ is doing anything for herself."

"Alright…" Morgan replies slowly, "what are you thinkin'?"

"What do we know about JJ?" Emily continues.

"She's a little neurotic," Morgan says. Reid nods.

"Bossy."

"Overworked."

Emily sighs in frustration. "I was thinking more of her _positive _qualities."

"Oh. She's beautiful," Reid says, and she fights the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Generous."

"Passionate about the things she loves doing."

"So why wouldn't JJ be spending her time putting all those things into one?" Emily finishes. Watches the cogs turning in Morgan's head.

"I still don't get it," Reid asks in confusion. Emily smirks, pointing a slim finger to the soccer pitch.

Morgan blinks, following the extended finger, and then breaks into a grin.

Reid is still lost, but follows their line of vision until he too sees what they have noticed.

"That's JJ!" he exclaims. Morgan rolls his eyes.

"No kiddin', hotshot."

"Why is there a huge space center field?" their colleague shouts, "Alex, close the gap!"

Girls dart about the field, and Reid ducks as a ball comes flying too close.

"I hate soccer," he mutters.

When they finally get there, JJ has a girl by her side. They move towards her, not failing to miss the slight falter in JJ's voice as she spots them coming.

"...and just remember," she continues, feeling heat rise in her cheeks, "you're only as good as your next game."

"Sure, coach."

Morgan lets loose the chuckle that has been threatening to break free since they arrived on the field.

As the soccer players disperse, JJ turns to them with a sheepish smile.

"You found me."

"Coaching a soccer team, Jayje?" Emily says, and she has to admit that she's impressed at how easily JJ seems to fit in on the pitch, "Not what we had in mind."

JJ shrugs. "These girls are good. They just need a little bit of work, and somebody to care enough to do it."

"Your forward is slacking," Morgan points out, and JJ glances over her shoulder. Frowns.

"Dianna, put some work into it. Don't make me tell your brother you're falling behind!"

Reid blinks. He hasn't heard her yell at anybody before. It scares him a little bit.

"Where's Henry?" he asks. JJ points over his shoulder, her smile turning soft.

The trio turn. For the second time in ten minutes, they are surprised, and wonder how they could have missed something this big.

They can't remember the last time they saw him in jeans and a polo shirt. Hotch grins, shifting a giggling Henry on his hip.

"Hey, guys. You here to watch the game?"

Nobody says anything. Watch him move to stand beside JJ, far closer than he should.

"The other team has just pulled up in the parking lot," he tells her.

And then they work out why Hotch wasn't worried.

Morgan swears his eyes are going to bug out of his head when JJ leans up to press a kiss to Hotch's cheek.

"Thank you. Hey, did you call my dad?"

"They're stuck in traffic. Should make it in time for the second half."

She turns to them as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Smirks at the identical expressions on all three faces.

"So are you staying for the match or not?"


	17. Fruity

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, team

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #38 - Fruity

"You smell like fruit," he murmurs into her hair, as he steals a kiss while she's fixing her coffee.

JJ giggles slightly, then swats away the hand that has crept around to her stomach.

"People will see," she warns, although her heart isn't really in it. Hotch shrugs, tightens his hold on her waist.

"No, they won't..."

Part of her desperately wants to believe him, so JJ turns, finding his lips already halfway across the space between them.

When they finally separate, a smug smile breaks across his face.

"Gather the team on the jet."

JJ knows that their secret is out the moment Garcia walks onto the airplane.

The technician stops suddenly, her eyes narrowing.

"Who smells like cherries?" she demands.

Their eyes meet across the table in unspoken understanding. He would keep his mouth shut, she would defuse the situation.

"It's my new shampoo," JJ says, a preemptive strike against whatever Garcia was about to unleash.

"JJ, can we get started?" Hotch adds quickly. He gets two smiles in return: one grateful, the other crafty and knowing.

The blonde agent stands, starts her briefing, then falters as she sees Garcia slide into the empty seat beside Hotch.

Aware that something is going on but not quite sure what, the rest of the team sits in silence.

"Three victims all aged between 21 and 25..." JJ continues tightly. Hears Garcia sniff from behind her.

"You're smelling nice today, Agent Hotstuff," she says. JJ freezes, waits until Hotch clears his throat before lifting her head.

"Thank you," he replies and Morgan has to smother a laugh as he realizes what his baby girl is planning.

"Come to think of it," Garcia continues, all sugary sweetness, "your hair is looking shinier than usual."

"Garcia..." JJ grinds out. Reid looks up at her in alarm – he always seems to forget that she can be fairly terrifying.

"What?" Garcia says, doing her very best to seem innocent.

Nobody is fooled.

JJ takes a deep breath, and turns her eyes back to the briefing folder. Tries to continue with her overview.

Finally manages to finish and watches Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Reid disappear to the other end of the plane – it is, after all, a long flight.

Garcia grins, stands up.

"Jayje, I love you, but you need to let Hotch move some of his things into your place."

No point in lying now, so they exchange glances.

"Why?" JJ asks eventually. Garcia grins like the hacker who got the last byte of information.

"Because there's only so long a guy can go around smelling like fruit without arousing suspicion."


	18. Half Life

A/N Okay, so this is a very short character study. Sort of.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #39 - Half Life

I am who I am because of what life has thrown at me.

I am a mother and a daughter, a sister and an aunt, a lover and a friend.

I am a woman in a man's world. I am everything women are not.

I am strong. I am the last man standing at the end of the day, and I am the first to start it all over again.

I am cursed by genetics and I am bound by the cameras to be grateful, because I am the face.

I am the heart, the head, the strings that work. I am relentless.

I am eighteen hour days with little time in between.

I am the one families go to. I am the one who breaks hearts and I am the one who pieces them back together again.

I am not going to back down. I am fierce and I am a fighter and I am the girl who will ruin your day.

I am FBI. I am a single part of a team that belongs to nobody but us.

I am Jennifer Jareau.


	19. Comedy Of Errors

A/N I am pleased to say I have no personal experience of domestic violence, so I'm only writing from nothing more than an educated guess. It's a sensitive topic, and I hope nobody is offended by the content in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Will, implied JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** contains mentions of domestic violence

**Prompt**: #40 - Comedy Of Errors (inspired by 'Breakdown' - Daughtry)

She was kidding herself if she thought she could keep it a secret forever.

He taps on the bathroom door, because Emily says she's been in there for over an hour and they're worried.

"JJ?"

Gets no reply, so he pushes the door open just enough to realize why she's been hiding from them.

"Hotch!" she gasps, spins around and tries to pull the bathrobe back into place but it's too late.

He's already seen.

Takes two steps towards her and watches JJ shut her eyes in mortified disbelief.

It's too late. He already knows.

"Please..." she begs, "Just leave."

Hotch feels like he's been punched in the gut at the waver in her voice. JJ flinches as he lifts a hand, turns away from him.

The first touch is light.

Sliding the bathrobe down her back, letting it drop to the floor.

Doesn't care that she's all but naked in front of him, because Hotch only sees the bruises.

He is silent. Raises a finger. Traces the black over her shoulders, down her arms, around her ribs.

Keeps going until JJ shudders.

"Don't," she whispers, and he picks the robe from the floor and gently drapes it around her.

There's a stretch of silence that is more confusing than his touch on her skin.

"Get through the shower," he says, and the voice he hears isn't his, "then we'll talk."

Hotch shuts the door behind him then JJ is left alone once more, feels a broken chuckle slip through her lips.

He is sitting on the edge of one of the beds when she opens the bathroom door.

Sits down beside him without a word. She's so close that Hotch knows what kind of body wash she uses. Coconut.

It's a while before he speaks.

"Will."

From the corner of his eye he sees her nod. Another stretch of silence in which JJ lets a tear break free. He wants to catch it before it falls, but can't.

Finally speaks again. "Henry?"

"Never," she whispers in reply and the relief washing over him shows itself as anger.

A clenching muscle in his jaw and knuckles turning white.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It's the confused hurt that breaks her. More tears and then his arms are wrapped around her and JJ can't remember the last time she felt this safe.

"I didn't want you to think I was broken. I wanted you to want me," she admits, her voice barely audible in the silence. Hotch knows he shouldn't, but he can't help holding her just a little tighter.

"I _do_ want you," he replies softly. Doesn't know if she hears him, so asks, "How long?"

"Just after Henry was born," she says.

Another bubble of anger that he is lucky to contain. He pushes her away just so he can look her in the eyes.

"Don't go back. Come home with me," he whispers, and JJ holds his dark stare for as long as she can.

She goes back.

Hotch laughs softly to himself, thinks he was an idiot to believe he could make her choose life over whatever she was living now.

This play, this tragedy, that he finds himself caught up in – his heart being broken at every flinch, at every shout or raised voice that makes her run and hide.

Three months after that night in the hotel. Three months of laughing at the ridiculousness of this situation, sniggering at how completely idiotic they've both been.

Three months knowing that she's in love with a man, but it's not the one sharing her bed.

She should have left Will when she had the chance. He should have pushed it further, proven to her that he was in this until the end.

It's 2am and his cell phone vibrates and Hotch gets the text message he's been waiting for.

_**At Emily's with Henry. Come get us?**_


	20. Empire

A/N So at some point, we've all wondered what it would be like to work at Quantico, in close proximity to the BAU. And we've all wondered what we'd observe...

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: Garcia, JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #41 - Empire

Hotch looks up at the tap on his door, frowns.

"Garcia," he says in surprise, beckoning her in, "is there a problem?"

"No problem, sir," she reassures hastily, and then curses herself for not starting with that, "I just...I found something I thought you might be interested in."

Hotch sits back in his seat, slightly more at ease now he knows he's not about to take a trip to the ER.

"Is it case related?"

"No, sir. Do you remember Beth Scott?"

He nods slowly. "She trailed us for a while. Why?"

"I was rooting through some old files. I found this."

She hands him a crumpled side of paper. Hotch stares at it, the frown in his brow deepening.

After a moment, he blinks. "Has anyone else seen this?"

Garcia fails to hide a smirk. It's about time, she thinks. Wonders if this will be all he needs to get his ass in gear.

"You're the first."

Hotch clears his throat, knows exactly what is running through her mind and questions why he doesn't disapprove.

"Thank you. I'll...take a look."

Garcia leaves and Hotch uncertainly starts to read the essay she's given him.

_My name is Beth Scott._

_For the past six weeks, I have been doing a project on the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. I have spent fourteen days in their office._

_I'm no profiler, but t__his is what I have learnt._

_You could stick somebody else in Aaron Hotchner's position, but I guarantee the team would not be half as effective._

_He is everything a leader should be – plus his son, Jack, is adorable._

_Agent Jareau says I should call her JJ, and everyone else does, but I always seem to forget. She is...well, she's the Queen Bee, but I don't think she knows it._

_JJ thinks that with her high profile within the BAU, all people see is her beauty, but they don't._

_They see a woman who has carved her way in a man's world, juggling crazy days and a young son._

_At first I thought it was two completely different people – the cool __and pretty much emotionless agent in front of the camera. Totally separate from the fun loving woman with the sarcastic wit back in the office._

_Then I realized that this job, this eighteen hour day job, __**requires**__ you to be more than one person._

_JJ has it down to a fine art. I'm just grateful I got to see both sides of her._

_(Oh yeah, and she thinks she's subtle about being totally head over heels in love with Aaron Hotchner, but she's not – I know it, the team knows it, and he knows it.)_

_Derek Morgan is an ass, but h__e's an ass with a heart of gold. He would die for any of these people, and not even think about it._

_Penelope Garcia is a ray of sunshine – seriously, I don't know how she does what she does without needing therapy._

_I'm not sure Emily Prentiss likes me – on my first day, she snapped at me because I spent too long talking._

_JJ told me that it's not me - she's got a lot of personal issues going on. They think I missed the tension between Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi, but I didn't._

_These last few weeks have taught me that it takes far more than training to join the BAU._

_It takes courage and strength and perseverance. It takes the ability to go home each night and remember why you're going to get up in eight hours time._

_These men and women are no strangers to loss, be it families, friends, colleagues or d) all of the above._

_They are not just cops._

_Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner are more than that._

_They are heroes._

Hotch lets out the breath he doesn't know he's been holding just as there's a knock at the door.

JJ feels her smile fade at the frown creasing his brow.

"What's wrong?" she asks, because she won't give him a new case if there's something on his mind.

He stares at her for a moment, then shakes his head.

"Come in and shut the door. I need you to look over something for me."

"Oh?" she questions in confusion. Hotch can't help but smile at her curiosity.

"Yes. And then we need to talk."


	21. Tragedy

A/N I am fully aware that you're all totally gonna hate my guts by the end of this chapter, but look at the prompt! It should clue you in a little. And it's part one of two, so please don't throw too much at me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, Emily/Dave friendship, Morgan/Garcia friendship

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** major character death

**Prompt**: #42 - Tragedy

He looks through the glass.

As he watches the medics trying to bring him back for just one second, Hotch realizes that Reid has made more of an impact on his life than he thought.

Emily has her face buried in Dave's shirt, and they are both silent. Hotch hopes that they can help each other through.

Garcia is sobbing into Morgan's chest, her fingers clutching at his waist. Morgan himself is fighting back tears, his eyes already red-rimmed and puffy.

And then there's JJ.

She is standing beside him, pale and unmoving. Tears are running silently down her cheeks, but other than that, her face remains blank. He wonders how she's still standing with a stab wound and a bullet graze.

The medic turns to Hotch through the glass, because there's no hope now, and Hotch has no choice but to nod.

"No!"

For a moment he thinks another member of his team is hurt, but when JJ starts beating on the glass, he realizes that the pain isn't physical.

"Keep trying!" she screams, and now Hotch feels tears of his own creep over his eyelids.

"Jayje," he says, his voice hoarse. She slaps her palms against the glass, but the medical staff are doing the best they can to ignore the distraught woman trying to get their attention.

"They have to keep trying!" she shouts, "Hotch, tell them!"

She moves towards the door, but Hotch is faster, and hooks an arm around her waist and drags her away.

Her fists strain to land punches on his chest. It's strange, he thinks, that she can be so strong and so broken at the same time.

Hotch moves, hugging her against him and pinning her arms to her sides.

She struggles and struggles but he's like a wall of steel and eventually, JJ has no choice but to give up.

Her body sags, drops like a dead weight in his arms.

As she tangles her fingers around his shirt like it's the only thing she has left, Hotch loosens his hold, closes his tear-filled eyes at the sobs shaking her frame.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers into her hair, "I'm so sorry."

Tragedy is a strange thing, he thinks.


	22. Hope Is The Thing With Feathers

A/N So this is the second part of the story I started in 'Tragedy', meaning you might want to read that first! The poem at the end is by Emily Dickinson. It also marks the end of All I've Got: Part Two - thanks to everybody who has left a review, and I hope you'll join me for Part Three!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, Emily/Dave friendship, Morgan/Garcia friendship

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** major character death

**Prompt**: #43 - Hope Is The Thing With Feathers

It's been a week since Reid died.

A week since Dave took Emily home with him after the doctor told them there was nothing else to be done.

A week since Morgan and Garcia shared tears over alcohol and a bowl of peanuts.

A week since JJ had walked out of the hospital without a word to anybody.

Hotch finishes his tie, pulling the knot to his neck and swallowing the lump in his throat.

He knows why JJ has disappeared. He knows how much she is hurting, how many tears she would have cried. He knows how many times she has replayed it in her mind, how long she's spent wondering whether there was anything anyone could have done.

Hotch knows how much JJ is wishing to God that this is all just a really bad dream.

Because it shouldn't have been Reid they were burying today.

It should have been her.

Hotch can't or won't remember how this happened. The outcome won't change.

There's a tap at the door, and even though he hopes it's her, he knows it won't be.

"Come in," he calls. Garcia appears, her makeup already smeared and tear-stained.

"Sir, the car's here."

She looks so unlike Garcia, black dress not pink, Hotch moves to her, extending his arms for a hug. She accepts it gladly, more tears breaking free and falling to his shirt.

"We'll get through this," he says, and fights the urge to recite a statistic about how many people survive family losses.

He realizes he doesn't know a statistic about how many people survive family losses.

Garcia takes a step back, smiles bravely, and together they move out to the car.

The service is nothing special. Maybe fifty people, some sitting, the BAU standing at the top of the slight slope. They reassure themselves that Reid wouldn't have wanted a fancy church ceremony.

Hotch wonders what the other guests are feeling, but profiling them now, profiling them _here_, just seems wrong.

He looks to his left. Morgan beside him, then Garcia, their hands tightly entwined. Then Rossi and Emily, standing just too close together to be innocent.

He hears Emily's soft voice before he sees her. Turns just in time to see Emily hug JJ. His heart stops for a moment, but then she's really there, her eyes meeting his for all of a second.

JJ smiles sadly, moving behind them. Dave presses a quick kiss to her cheek, because he knows what it's like to hold this on your shoulders.

There's no blame.

Garcia next, throwing her arms around the blonde agent and squeezing her tight.

"I was so worried about you," Garcia sobs, and JJ has to fight back tears, because too many have been spilled, and not for her.

She moves to Morgan. He looks down at her, nods once and turns back to the grave, his hands now clasped in front of him. He's not angry with her for Reid. He's angry with her for running away.

JJ knows that will take some time to fix.

Hotch keeps his eyes forward as she comes to a final stop in line beside him. She's not bothering to hold back tears anymore, and her hand finds his.

His own fingers tangle around hers, tugging on it until she moves closer.

A crate of doves is released, ten black, ten white, flying straight up in the sky. It's all over now, and Hotch feels her hand slip from his as Diana Reid throws dirt into the hole.

The team remains still as JJ moves forward, because this is something she has to do first.

She takes a white rose and then a red one from the display, wet trails on her cheeks glistening in the winter sunlight. She places it on the coffin, her fingers lingering over the wood.

Flashes of memory. She's not in the right place.

This must be killing her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers, then she's back beside him, her face hidden in his coat, because the dam has finally broken.

Hotch nods to the others, and they all move to copy JJ, Morgan lingering to place a soft kiss to the back of her head even though he's supposed to be mad at her.

JJ sobs harder. Hotch's hands hold her against him as she cries.

He looks up at the few doves still lingering above them, then bends to whisper in her ear.

"It's alright to let go now. I'll catch you."

**Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul  
And sings the tune without the words  
And never stops at all**


End file.
